Memories
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: After a tragic accident the BTR guys are left with a James who has no memories of who he is and who the guys are. Can the guys get James memories back or is BTR gone forever? No Slash!
1. The Beginning

**Hey there people! It's me Beastboyfangirl and this is my second story hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story please do if you like James and thought it was unfair how they treated James. Hope you enjoy this story! And please review! **

**And before I start my story I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my other story. Your all special and wonderful! So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Or the BTR guy's. Also I do not own Burger King or McDonald, just mentioning it (So don't sue me!). **

* * *

"_We're Halfway there, were lookin good now. _

_Nothing's gonna get in the way._

_We're Halfway there, and lookin back now _

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say._

_We're Halfway there_

_We're Halfway there." _James sang

"_Oh, we're Halfway there." _Logan finished, all four guys finished the song and pulled off their headphone and looked at Gustavo and Kelly.

All the guys stepped outside the studio and walked towards Gustavo and Kelly. James pulled out his comb and ran it several times against his hair, Kendall crossed his arms across each other, Carlos hugged his helmet and then plopped it on his head looking between Gustavo, Kelly, James, Kendall, and Logan, while Logan scratched the back of his head. All of them leaned in anxiously as Gustavo opened hi mouth to speak.

"Okay, Dogs that was awesomely average" Gustavo lifted his hands and waved them around he looked at Kelly who had an exasperated look on her face. James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos faces spilt into smiles as they took what Gustavo said as a compliment.

"Gustavo they were beyond average. They were great!" Kelly exclaimed her clipboard falling when she threw her hands up.

"I guess we're done for the day." Gustavo told them

Carlos and Logan rushed out the building while James and Kendall walk behind them. Gustavo fiddled with the control panel, Kelly watched the boys leave.

"They're your good luck charm" Kelly muttered

Outside Roque records James and Logan were arguing, while Kendall and Carlos were inside the car.

"C'mon Logan" James begged, Logan and James were standing outside the BTR car Gustavo had bought them. Kendall and Carlos were sitting inside the car both wearing similar bored expression James and Logan had been talking for several minutes now and to be honest they were starving. The guy's had just finish rehearsing their songs, before that they had dance practice with Mr. X and finally after hours of rehearsing Gustavo had officially called it a day letting the boy's leave.

"I don't know James" Logan said scratching his head, the expression on his face unconvinced.

"Please Logan let me drive, please" He begged once again pouting "I just got my learners permit and I've been dying to drive this car!"

"I'm still not sure James" Logan murmured his gaze dropping to his feet. He hated denying his friend like this but he wasn't entirely sure it would be a good idea letting James drive right now.

"Can we just hurry up!" Both Carlos and Kendall shouted each of them throwing their arm in the air exasperated.

"I'm starving." Carlos whined he plopped his helmet on his head.

"Me too" Kendall added as he stared at Logan and James. Next to him Carlos started banging his head against the front seat multiple times.

James continued looking at Logan his eyes unwavering. His eyes seemed to be begging Logan to give him the chance. Kendall looked at his watch seeing how slowly the hands moved to seconds, then to minutes. Logan scratched his head again weighing the pros and cons of what would happen if he let James drive. It was true James being the second oldest just got his driver license, so for weeks he had to suffer James constant begging. This time however felt different from the other times; maybe this would be the day he finally caved in.

'_Okay first Pro. James isn't that bad of driver, He knows all the rules of the road, he could supervise from in front, and this might actually help James improve his driving'_ Logan thought

'_And then there's the con. We could have an accident while driving, James is a bit impatient while driving, and last but not lease we could have an accident while driving…wait hadn't he said that one already well that was the thing that most mattered to him'._ Logan shook his head

"Please" James urged his eyes shining with hope

"James…" Logan bit his lip "Okay fine" He sighed

"Yes!" James cheered "Woohhh" James started clapping his hands together, whooping, and a couple of cartwheels. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"FINALLY!" Kendall shouted "I'm starving" an annoyed expression crossed his face muttering to himself about how they wasted about fifteen minutes just talking when they could of eaten.

"I think I must have hit my head too hard, cause I think I just heard Logan say yes" Carlos said rubbing his head.

"…but" Logan began earning him three loud groans. James stopped cheering, Kendall started grumbling to himself again, and Carlos resumed hitting his head on the front seat behind. Logan raised his hand to shush the groaning and continued where he left out. "Not right now though James. I'll drive us there and you can drive us back" A smile spread across James face this action making a small smile appear on Logan's face.

"Thanks Logie" James ruffled the shorter boys hair, both continued smiling as they raced towards their car seat. Logan sat in the driver's seat while James sat next to him, all four boys putting on their seatbelts at the same time; Logan shoved the keys to the ignition starting the car.

After a couple of minutes of driving the guys started talking to one another, talking about girlfriends, new songs, school, Palm woods people, and their latest scheme.

"Okay guys any suggestions?" Logan asked the other three guys.

"McDonald's!" Carlos shouted

"Burger King!" Kendall and James shouted

"I guess that means we're going to Burger King" Logan stated, while Carlos pouted and looked outside the car.

"Don't know why you asked if I was going to get outvoted" Carlos huffed

Logan started driving towards the Burger King coming view, Logan looked for a parking spot near the restaurant and finally after finding one close he parked the car. James and Kendall jumped out the car and started running towards the restaurant while Carlos dragged behind still disappointed about not going to McDonald. Logan parked the car and started following his friends who disappeared minutes ago. When Logan entered Burger King he saw his friend sitting down in the table, Kendall and Carlos both eating Whoppers, and then he saw James eating Chicken fries. He saw that they ordered him a chicken sandwich and a large sprite just like Carlos; Both James and Kendall had large cokes.

After a few minutes the guys finished eating and we're talking about the same topics they were talking about in the car. But was cut short as they saw James jumping slightly up and down in his seat.

"James…" Logan began

"Please don't re-think your answer Logan" James started whining.

"No. Just remember that you have to focus James." Logan said

The guys got up threw their trash away and we're heading out the door, when Logan handed James the key. As Kendall and Carlos took their seat in the back while James got in the driver seat and Logan sat next to him in the passenger seat._ 'What could possibly go wrong?'_Logan thought

If only Logan had taken the time to re-think the answer a bit longer they could have avoided the tragedy that was about to happen.

* * *

**Hey there! This is my First Big Time Rush Story with multiple chapters! Hope you liked it! Please Review on the parts you like or the parts you think I could improve! But please do Review if you like it so I could update faster! See ya soon!**

**Beastboyfangirl **


	2. The Crash

**Hey there people! It's me Beastboyfangirl, and I have to say thank you all! For all the people who read and reviewed you are awesome and special. And if you just read it, great for you and hopefully I'll hear from you soon. I really wanted a story about James losing his memory but it looked like nobody would be writing any time soon so I took it upon myself to write it! So please review it makes me feel special and I'll probably update faster!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and will not ever own BTR. I don't own Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James I'm pretty sure they own themselves. Plus I would have casted myself as James love interest, I wish I owned the show… Oh well. And I also don't own Rachel.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Four guys walked into the bank all of them dressed in black down to their shoes they also wore black ski mask with holes for the eyes and mouth, guns at their waist ready to pull out if necessary; each of them carried medium size bags. They walked toward the front of the line pushing anyone in the way every one of the people that was pushed began to complain but was instantly silence when they saw their masks. As the guys finally made it to the front of each of their lines, they all yelled out the same thing and pulled out their guns and pointed it at the person who was in the front.

"Everyone get down!"The robbers yelled one of them firing a warning shot at the roof "And you" he gestured towards the tellers "…put the money in the bag!" at saying that all of them thrust their bags forward.

"And don't even think about calling the police or well shoot!" The leader of the robbers yelled

Several minutes later the guys were seen running out the bank all of them carrying bags seemingly full. As they reached the van one of the guys fell on the floor dropping the bag, he quickly tried picking up some of the money seeing he wasn't he just ran to the ground with the remaining man. Police siren's rang through the street and they panicked, the three jump inside the car the guy who had dropped his money came running last but he stopped as a bullet sound was heard. The guy fell to the floor holding his arm he whipped his head around and saw a police crouching down his gun pointed at him.

"C'mon Max, run!" The other three guys screamed they gestured to themselves the van already started and pulling away.

The robbers were already driving away and Max still holding his leg slowly got up and started running toward them limping. The police got back on his car and turned on his siren and started calling for back-up; Max got a hold of the vans back and tried to hold on as they drove off. The police stopped talking and looked up he finished his talk then followed the robbers van; the robbers accelerated seeing this, the cop speed up too_. 'Looks like they want a car chase. When will they learn when you're in a chase with the cops they always win?'_ The cop shook his head and let out a sighed _'It's one of those days'_

The chase was on.

* * *

"Great!" Logan said "You're doing good James" Logan complimented once again. They had finished several minutes ago and at first Logan was worried that maybe letting James drive wasn't the best idea but after a few minutes of them driving through the busy streets of L.A with James driving washed away. James knew all the rules he made all of them put their seatbelts on, before he started driving and so far they were all enjoying the car ride.

'_Logan Mitchell this has to be one of the greatest idea's you've come up with'_ Logan thought as he inwardly chuckled. _'James is such a great driver and we're almost home.' _

"But I'll be better" Kendall joked he himself like Logan wasn't sure about this at first but now he was glad he took the risk.

"In your dreams" James rolled his eyes yet he still smiled

"Do you know what this means!" Carlos exclaimed shaking up and down in his seat; His fist waving around almost like he had the world greatest secret.

"No…" James said slowly afraid of what might come out as an answer from the young Latino. "What?"

"It means one of Hollywood party king's knows how to drive!" Carlos answered looking like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude what does that have to with anything? James asked

"I don't know" Carlos said bluntly "I just thought you might want to know."

Logan looked up to see a smiling James; the roof of the car was down so the wind was making pushing his hair back. Logan was so glad he finally let James drive seeing his friend laugh like he was having the best time in the world. He finally felt himself relaxing just like Kendall and Carlos in the back; because he was the first one to get his license he was always the driving never getting to enjoy a normal ride with his buds.

"I might start letting you drive us everywhere James." Logan announced

"Way to go James!" Kendall cheered

Kendall looked at James after hearing what Logan said and seeing James his eyes twinkling his mouth spread into a warm smile he could've swore that there wasn't anyone in the world happier than him at the moment. James was his Best friend just like Logan and Carlos we're but he felt a bit closer to James probably because he knew him a bit longer than the others. James and he were like brothers, the inseparable duo, so seeing him this happy made him happy.

"Way to go" Kendall repeated

After that the guys started talking about their lives in Palm Woods.

"Hey Carlos, are you taking Stephanie to the dance tonight?" James asked watching the young Latino reaction from the dashboard mirror. A faint blush spread across Carlos cheeks as a sheepish smile appeared on his face; Carlos raised his hand and started rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yeah. I asked her last night and she told me she would think about it." Carlos started blushing fiercely as he continued talking. "Well I saw her this morning and she said yes. I learned from mistakes, I'm not going as three separate people ever again."

"And Kendall you're going to the dance with Jo. Right?"Carlos said

"You know it Carlitos" he answered

"So you're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Logan asked the blond in the backseat. Kendall leaned forward and looked at Logan; His eyes radiating happiness.

"Yep" Kendall responded

"But hey so are you, right?" Kendall questioned "With Camille. Am I right?"

"Your right." Logan said he smiled at the blond and continued saying "Who would have thought I would fall for the crazy actress." He let out a small chuckle "But she's my crazy actress."

All three guys turn to look at James expectantly waiting for him to tell them his prom date. James could see Kendall and Carlos leaning forward from the dashboard mirror waiting and he didn't know how but he could feel Logan gaze on him. James smiled and shook his head he looked at the road and pretended not to notice them.

"And you? Kendall asked James he leaned forward more his face showing a bit frustration.

"Me?" James batted his eyelashes innocently taking one hand off the wheel and putting it on his chest.

"C'mon James!" Carlos bounced up and down in his chair "Just tell us who she is"

"James, both hands on the wheel!"Logan warned looking at James as he slowly put his hand on the wheel, and James started laughing at Carlos impatient behavior.

"Just tell us!" All three boys yelled. James still laughing saw his friends dying to know who he was going to take to the dance, his laughter quieting down. The light turned red.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, I'll tell you. Just chill guys" He paused for a second before saying "Rachel. I'm taking Rachel DiPillo" he looked at Kendall expectantly.

"Who?" Both Carlos and Logan said

Kendall scrunched up his eyes. '_Rachel, Rachel where have I heard that name before.' _Almost like an invisible light bulb Kendall opened his eyes and pointed at James. "Rachel" Kendall said

"Yeah Rachel" James repeated

"Who's Rachel?" Logan asked again

"And why are we saying Rachel over and over again?" Carlos questioned

"She's Jo's friend" Kendall and James responded

"Ohhhhhh" Both Logan and Carlos said

"You've all seen her before. Remember?"James told him

Logan thought back._ 'Actually you asked me.' _A girl with red curly hair said. The light turned green and James continued driving.

"Is she the one that was part of the mob?" Logan wondered

"Yeah. But she's really nice once you get to know her" James added

"Good for you, James" Carlos said. He patted James in the back.

The guys fell silent after that each of them relaxing and enjoying the car ride; as they continued driving the light turned red once again.

"Turn this corner James" Logan instructed him

"Okay" James turned the steering wheel and turned on the blinker

All of the guys heard a faint siren from far, the sound appeared to be getting closer and closer. The light turn green once again and James continued his driving; the sound again could be heard but stronger and louder than before. Driving down the road Logan saw a van speeding their way from the side. He heard Kendall shout something getting Carlos attention they both started yelling louder. James still not seeing the van heard all of them shouting, his expression at first confused then understanding and finally horror. There was nothing they could do now; James closed his eyes, all of time seemed to be going in slow motion for the boys.

The van finally making impact with the car, hitting the side of the driver's seat; the van stopping instantly while the car containing the boys started spinning wildly. The van backed off and started driving away like if nothing had happen.

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know hopefully you liked it! Did all of you enjoy this chap****ter? I hope none of you found it weird that, the robbers where my opening scene but hopefully it makes sense. And if you don't know who Rachel DiPillo she's supposed to be James love interest in the show. Yep. **

**And I have to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! So thank you! And for those who just put my story in story alert thank you too. Hopefully you may review next time!**

**I don't really like this chapter that much. It took me forever to write and I still don't like it. ****So please review! **

**See ya next time**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


	3. Aftermath

**Hello people! It's me Beastboyfangirl! I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! It always nice to see a review alert. This is the third chapter of 'Memories' hope all of you like it and review! This chapter will be a bit bloody, so sorry. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just this idea. And I still don't own James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan; still makes me sad saying that.**

**And now the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Officer Ryan, requesting an ambulance!" Ryan shouted to his communicator "Officer Ryan requesting an ambulance" he repeated

Ryan put his communicator down and sighed he lifted his hand and placed it on the bridge of his nose and started rubbing it. He was supposed to be following the van that the robbers had fled in but stop when he saw the damage they've caused. He had to choose in that moment between the doing his job or saving four lives, the second he saw the four boys in the condition they were his choice was clear. The car was wrecked and that was putting in the nicest way possible, all four boys seemed to be unconscious at the time being. He got out of his car and started marking the area off, he couldn't let anybody see this; he approached the car the boys were in.

In the back were two boys, on the right side was a Hispanic boy wearing a helmet; he had a couple of scratches around his face and a couple of bruises in his arm and neck but nothing serious. _'What luck. If he wasn't wearing his helmet he could have been seriously hurt' _the officer shook his head. He checked the boy a bit more he noticed a scratch on his neck was oozing a small stream of blood creeping all the way down his neck staining his baby blue shirt with the red substance. His helmet had scratches all over it, the normally shiny black helmet was now a dull black almost worn out.

The boy next to him had dark blond and bushy blond eyebrows he had a large gash on his cheek, the blood flowing freely down his cheek. His left eye seemed to have gotten hit somehow was now turning a faint violet; His arm he had sticking out the window was bending at an unnatural angle and his head lying to the side as if he had fallen asleep during the car ride. His green long sleeve shirt was caked with dirt and blood; Ryan turned his head slowly to see the front passenger and almost wished he hadn't.

In the front were also two other boys the one in the passenger seat had jet black hair. He like his friend had his head laying the difference though was his head lying on the car door; like the kid with the helmet he had minimal damage just a couple of scratches and bruises. He had a small cut in the side of his nose, his eyebrow had a small cut on it making small droplets of blood land on his closed eyes; a bruise was already forming on the boys hands, arms, and chin. But aside from that he wasn't bleeding much just in his right eyebrow. He wore a black tee with a small logo on it and on top of it he also wore a light blue button up shirt just like the blond boy both his shirt was covered in dirt.

He finally looked at the last boy and he wished he hadn't; this boy had brown hair. He was in the worst condition of them all; his head was lying to the side on the steering wheel. The boy's door was caved in piercing the boy's stomach area creating a large wound. He had a large gash on his forehead the blood flowing freely down his face his front hair matted down with blood, and near his temple was a small bruise; his left eye was already a violent shade of purple. The boy's seatbelt had stretch to its limits making the lower part of his body twist; both his left arm and leg looked like it might have broken during the crash. _'Oh God.'_ Ryan thought as he looked at the brunette _'Where is that ambulance?' _The boy wore a white shirt and a black vest on top of it, but with so much of his blood loss the top part of his shirt was stained with his blood and pieces of glass.

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, how could he help this boys if he moved them he could worsen their conditions.

He started walking away from the car to continue marking the area off. _'Wait a minute. What's that over there?" _

Ryan shifted his head to the side and saw a human shaped move to the side; he ran towards it and was shocked. Max was sitting on the floor clutching his leg and was trying to crawl away; He pulled out his handcuffs and stood next to him. _'How come he's here?' _He thought '_He must have fallen off when they crashed._

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you."

He expected Max to struggle but maybe the pain in his leg was too painful, so as he handcuffed Max he put him in the back of the cop car and locked it. After this he would have to take the criminal to jail.

He heard the ambulance siren getting closer and closer. He waited a few minutes his head moving side to side searching for the ambulance, he let out a relief sigh when he saw the ambulances come.

Officer Ryan started shouting instructions to the people who were inside the ambulances. The medics ran towards the car, stretchers ready to take the boys; the medics carefully opened the door from the driver's side and slowly pulled James out. Laying him in the stretcher they put a neck brace on him and wheeled him to the closet ambulance car.

Then they repeated the processors with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. As they put the last two into the ambulance car, the young Latino seemed to shake his head slightly and slowly he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos asked putting his hand over his eyes

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" the medic assured him

Although the medic may have not known things were far from okay, and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

"Katie start doing your homework now" Mrs. Knight said "And get off the computer!"

Mrs. Knight stood in the living room, arms at her waist as she looked at her daughter who was sitting in the orange couch peering into her laptop; the girl stopped typing and looked up at her mom.

"Mom I'm just updating my blog" Katie told her "Can I have like five more minutes, please?" she gave her mom the puppy dog eyes look.

"Okay, but only five minutes" she said "and you better do your homework after that"

Her daughter nodded excitedly and began typing furiously, after a few seconds she peered up to look at the clock and started typing again. Mrs. Knight chuckled at the young girl antics before sitting next to her. Just as she was getting comfortable the phone started ringing, she sighed and pushed herself off the couch and answered the phone.

"Yes this is Mrs. Knight speaking" She held the phone next to her ear, as the person continued talking the blood in her face kept leaving, her breathing getting more ragged.

Katie typing got slower and slower as she saw her mom's appearance. She could feel herself getting freaked out also even if she didn't know what was going on. After a few more seconds her mom hung up the phone and ran towards her purse and keys.

"Mom?" She asked

"Katie we have to go!" She yelled

* * *

**I think this may be my shortest chapter yet. I hope you liked it! Not much talking in this chapter but let's see if it changes next chapter. How do you feel about Ryan? And I hope you like the scene with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Until next time, hope you like this chapter! Please Review! PLEASE REVIEW! I may have something fun to do with the reviews I get. But please don't just send a 'please update' or a**** 'can't wait for next chap' hope I'm not being too picky. **

**Peace!**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


	4. Dance and Damage

**Hello! It's me Beastboyfangirl and this is the fourth chapter of 'Memories' hope you all like it. And first of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you it inspires me! I always try to update faster when people review. Other thanks to those who put me in their favorite list or in story alert, please feel free to review. Oh and before I forget this has a couple of scene changes hope it doesn't confuse anybody. And if it does just review or pm me and I'll explain. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nick does. Again I don't own James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan they own themselves. I only own this idea!**

**Please review! **

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Knight ran down to the lobby with her purse swinging side to side, Katie following her close by her laptop under her arm. Katie ran a bit faster slowly catching up with her mom she looked at her mom face and felt herself get scared. The red headed woman kept running and running down the lobby pushing anybody in her way Katie muttering apologizes to the people her mom pushed; finally reaching her car she practically ripped open the door and jammed her keys inside the ignition. Katie opened her door softly and sat down she looked at her mom one more time and extended her left to the right putting her seatbelt on, and Mrs. Knight started driving off.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Katie asked her mom. Half of her wanted to know badly what happen but the other half she wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Mom?" she asked the car stopped she looked up and saw the light had turn red.

Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter scared eyes and questioned if she should have brought her. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in and turned to Katie; she opened her mouth then closed it she thought of every way she could tell her but then dismissed the idea.

"Mom?" Katie shouted her mom had been quiet biting her lip as she looked at Katie; she got kind of scared when her mom opened her mouth but it had all disappeared when she close it back up.

"What happened?" She urged

Mrs. Knight looked straight at the road, the light turning green she continued driving once again and finally decided on the way to tell Katie.

"There was an accident" she whispered, then turned around and saw Katie's mouth was open her eyes quickly filling with tears. Katie felt like if her heart had stopped working it wasn't until tears started running down her cheeks that she knew she understood her mom.

"Are they okay? Is Kendall okay? What about the guys?" She blurted

"I don't know Katie" she said

The rest of the way there was in complete silence, as both Mrs. Knight and Katie sat wondering if the boys were well and who could have done it. The drive only took twenty minutes and soon they saw the hospital building in the distance, the building got closer and closer until they found themselves in the hospital's parking lot. Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at each other and nodded before they took off their seatbelts and ran into the hospital doors.

* * *

Four girls were sitting in lounge chairs near a pool. One of the girls had dark blond hair and semi bushy eyebrows and a light skin tone; she was wearing a light green t-shirt with the saying 'When life gives you lemons keep them, cause hey free lemons' with a jean skirt and neon green converse. The one next to her had straight jet black hair and she had a brownish skin tone; she wore a white shirt with a black flower design she also had black shorts on and white sandals. Following her was a girl with curly red hair a bit longer than shoulder length and a few unnoticeable freckles; she had a short red and white tie-dye dress on white slip on shoes. And last but not least was a girl with brown curly hair her skin tone a bit pale and a beauty mark above he lip; she had a plain pink shirt and skinny jeans she also wore converse but hers were black.

"So you're Rachel, huh?" The girl wearing the pink shirt asked the girl wearing a dress.

"Yeah, and you're Camille, right?" Rachel asked and saw the girl smile

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." Camille answered "And these over here" She waved her hand gracefully to the other girls, they nodded and waved "are Stephanie, and Jo."

"Oh I already know Jo" Rachel said she turned to the blonde and stood up to hug her. "Hey Jo, haven't seen you for a while"

"I know. It's just that I've been busy with the auditions and rehearsal" Jo responded back "So good to see you again though." The girl next to her got off her chair and she stretched her arm to Rachel.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie nice to meet you" she said

After a few minutes they were talking like as if they had known each other their whole life, their topics switching from clothes to movies to favorite restaurants and finally to boys.

"So are all of you going to the dance?" Rachel questioned each girl adopting a look of happiness at the thought of the dance.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Of course" was what she got back as the answer

"What about you?" all three girls asked at the same time

"Yeah" She smiled

"I'm going with Kendall!" Jo blurted she three pair of eyes looking at her, after a few seconds they all started laughing. Camille the first one to compose herself looked at Jo.

"Did he ask you?" Camille told her

"Yes. He asked me two days ago!" She practically shouted, she started clapping her hands cheerfully.

"Well I'm going with Logan!" Camille shouted throwing her hands in the air. Suddenly the whole pool area got quiet and everyone turn to look at the girl who just screamed and still had her hands up.

"Good for you!" Stephanie said all the people returning to their activities

"Sweet" Rachel agreed

"What about you Rachel? Stephanie asked

"Me? Well I'm going with James" She said and turned to see all three girls with their mouth open

"What?" She asked

"JAMES?" All three girls asked

"Yeah…"She answered slowly, Camille shook her head and stared at Rachel. "James. James Diamond" she asked one more time.

"Yeah" She repeated

"It's just weird that all of us are going to the dance or dating one of the boys in Big Time Rush, you know? But it's also cool kind of makes you think we were suppose to met each other" Camille said

Stephanie and Jo nodded furiously agreeing with Camille and then for the second time that day they all burst out laughing.

"So let me guess, you're going with Carlos." Rachel told Stephanie

A bright blush appeared on Stephanie cheeks as she nodded "Yeah he asked me last night and I told him I had to think about it and I saw him this morning and I told him yes"

"Cute" Jo said "So do you all want to come to my apartment so we can prepare for the dance?" Jo asked

"I'm up for it" Rachel answered

"Me too" Camille agreed

"Ditto" Stephanie said a smile on her face. Stephanie looked around then pulled out a cell phone she looked at the time her phone said and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Jo asked watching Stephanie

"Oh, I'm just thinking shouldn't the guys be here by now" She replied, she shrugged then continue talking to the girls about dance preparations.

_Too bad their dreams were soon going to turn into a nightmare._

* * *

"Where am I?" Carlos asked as he slowly opened his eyes, the light attacking his eyes making him close them quickly. _'Why is everything so bright?'_ he wondered he tried again opening his eyes and saw a man wearing a white coat. He let out a painful groan as he tried to get in a sitting position only to feel a slight pressure in his shoulder; he turned to see his shoulder and saw the doctor pushing against him softly.

"Just try to relax Carlos" the doctor said

Carlos following his orders he laid back on his bed, but still his eyes showed a bit of pain and a hint of concern.

"What happened? Where are my friends?" He asked the rhythm of his talking getting faster and faster. "We finished rehearsal and then nothing…, where are my friends" He whipped his head around and let out a groan as he grabbed his neck. "Owww" he muttered while rubbing his neck he looked up at the doctor waiting for his response.

"Carlos, please stay calm" the doctor ordered and he sighed after that he leaned a bit forward and with the words he said Carlos felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach.

"There was an accident."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my last chapter and those who put me in their favorite list or story alert I want to thank all of you. If you didn't understand a part of this chapter just review or PM me and I will respond! Please review and feel free to recommend to other authors.

**Okay I am going to try something new hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Top five Reviews:**

I would marry Ryan if Logan and James didn't exist. But they do so Ryan and I will just be friends. Anyway I knew there was a reason that I stayed up late yet again. This chapter was great by OHMYGOSH. I mean I know James loses his memory because you say that in the summary. Haha. So it's no secret. And obviously you have to be pretty hurt for that to happen so yeah. But still. Oh man. PLEASE UPDATE SOON! P.S. I wanted to hug Carlos when he woke up. :(

-Miss Fenway

**I'm sure Ryan would love to be your friend****. So cool you stayed up late! I always love to update in night and you reviewing my story makes me so happy! He does lose his memory, but it's not pretty seeing all the boys hurt like that. **

! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES! If you can't tell, I'm dying.

But in a good way! Awesome chapter! I don't are that it was a little shorter, it was still amazing! I'm loving Officer Ryan right now. Really loving. But what's going to happen to James? I NEED TO KNOW!

Sorry for this kind of spazzy, short review. But I NEED the next chapter! PLEASE update soon!

-Falling To Fly

**Yay! I love getting reactions from the people on my chapter. I just thought of Officer Ryan and so far everyone loves him. I might include him in future chapter(hint, hint)**

The accident description scene had me cringing but i so loved reading this! :D :D i feel so bad for Katie and mama knight when they see the boys, esp. James :( poor James... but anyway, i cant wait to read more :D

-Fall into your sunlight

**Yeah Sorry but everyone has to know how hurt the boys are. And thank you I Love having readers like you! And I feel horrible for hurting James but he's my favorite character! **

Omg I feel so bad for James I hope he is ok there is one thing I was wanting to know u said he won't have no memory do u mean now like to have none of his life in California or no memory completely

-racingrebel 17

**Poor James. It hurt me making him get hurt. So far I'm leaning on him having no memory about his whole life so it could be a bit more suspenseful, but I'm not sure yet so you might get surprised.**

JAMES NOOO! Poor James I hope he's OK. Oh and the rest of them they better be ok too. I kinda liked the part with Katie and her mom. Ryan seemed like a nice officer how he wanted to help the boys and snuff. I like that word snuff its cool. Ok well that's all i have to say. UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

-unnaturalstories

**You might never know what may happen in this story. Thank you I liked writing the daughter and mother moments. And Ryan is a nice officer! Thanks for reviewing!**

Itwas an interesting chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing the guys reaction to what happened!

-Magiccatprincess

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing but you'll have to wait a few more chapters to get there!**

**Hope you all like it! Until next time!**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


	5. Conditions

**Hey people! This is the 5****th**** chapter of 'Memories'! I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! All your reviews made my day! So sorry I haven't been updating but I'm in a play and we had rehearsal the whole month or even two and this week we performed it like five times. So I'm sorry and please don't kill me. **

**One more thing I CAN'T WAIT FOR BIG TIME GIRLFRIENDS! IF YOU AGREE with me please let me know. Well I can't think of anything else so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the right belongs to Nick. I also don't own James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall they own themselves.**

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Carlos laid on the hospital bed; he ran his hand through his hair nervously. _'An accident'_ the words repeating endlessly, the doctor had explain that his friends and him had been in one. Before he knew it he had passed out, and when he had woken up the doctor was gone.

'_These kind of things never happened to us. How? Why? Why us?' _A let out a painful groan, he heard the doctor say to him that he was fine just a couple of bruises and a few bumps but aside from that he was fine. Wait he hadn't said anything about his friend how could he have forgotten about them. He placed his hands on the side of bed and pushed himself off so he in a sitting position, he put a hand to his stomach and shut his eyes. _'Still hurts.'_

He looked from left to right in his hospital room, his eyes landing on the chairs in the corner he continued looking around the abnormally white room. He saw the television in the middle of the room and then notice the control lying next to him on top of the counter next to him. He let out another groan as his stomach area began throbbing the doctor had told him to take it easy, even though he was fine. He winced and groaned again; he slowly opened his eyes and continued looking around and his eyes widened when he saw his target. He thrust his fist against the red button with all his strength and then continued pushing it.

After a couple of minutes the doctor rushed in, a worried expression written on his face.

"What's wrong Carlos?" the doctor said

"Dr. Steven you have to tell me what happen to my friends?" He shouted the doctor finally understanding what Carlos had asked looked away.

"Carlos…" He mumbled "I think you should relax. We'll discuss it in the morning but for right now just relax." Steven shifted his vision to see the Hispanic boy sitting in the bed, the boy's breathing becoming hitch.

"Doctor I need to know what happened to my friends! Where are they? You have to tell me." The last sentence was said softly, Carlos started felt tears running down his cheeks before he knew it he was full fledge crying. "Doc I need to know what happen to them" he said through his sobs.

Steven scratched the back of his head and let out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding sometimes he hated being a doctor. He nodded and looked at the still crying Carlos he opened his mouth and at once Carlos stopped crying and looked up to the doctor leaning forward.

"Okay I'll tell you but first I have to start with you. You're a lucky one Carlos, if you haven't been wearing your helmet you could have been in a worse condition then what you are right now." Carlos looked at the doctor with an understanding look and nodded.

"Alright. Logan is in the same condition you are, a couple of bruises a few scratches but aside from that he's fine he just needs to wake up."

'_Good Logan's okay' _Carlos sighed '_I wonder where he is?'_ He turned and saw the doctor going over a clipboard as he continued talking.

"Logan seems to be doing fine as far as I can tell, were just waiting for him to wake up. So when he wakes up were moving hi-"

"Moving him where?" Carlos interrupted

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the impatient behavior of the boy before him, after a few minutes though he slowly stopped a faint pink tinge rose to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he coughed then continued speaking where he was cut off "As I was saying…" he looked at Carlos this time his turn to blush "When Logan wakes up he will be moved here" he smiled as the boy's face lit up, he watched the boy happily and looked down to continue telling him his friends condition.

Carlos was grinning like if he had won the lottery sat more up and looked at the doctor hopefully a second later a pained expression crossed his face his breathing becoming hitch again. Steven heard his breathing looked up and immediately rush to his side he laid his hand on Carlos shoulder and pushed him softly down.

"Carlos you have relax and take it easy, okay?" He watched the boy breathing become normal and the pain melt away from his expression.

"Logan should be waking up any second now though he should the latest be up by tomorrow" he paused.

"And… What about Kendall and James?" Carlos asked, the doctor opened his mouth but no sound came then he closed it. Steve opened his mouth one more time.

"Kendall and James are…" Doctor Steven's eyes trailed all the way to his clipboard "Carlos, Kendall's and James are-"

"PAGING DOCTOR STEVEN, PAGING DOCTOR STEVEN TO ROOM 1708, PAGING DOCTOR STEVEN TO ROOM 1708" the intercom blared on.

Doctor Steven looked at Carlos apologizing he walked towards the door.

"Carlos I'm sorry I'll have to tell you later, I'll have the nurse assist you" the doctor said as he rushed at out the door.

Carlos laid speechless on the bed his mouth slightly opened "There was a doctor here, wasn't there?"

The doors burst opened as a couple of nurses walked in, each of them spreading apart in Carlos room. One of them checking the machine Carlos was connected to, the other pulling out a needle a small bottle and inserted the needle into the bottle and drew out a small amount of it and, the last one stood in front of Carlos with her clipboard.

"Mr. Garcia you haven't eaten in hours are you hungry?" she asked

A rumble could be heard throughout the room all eyes turned towards Carlos as he scratched his head embarrassed. "Umm kind of, well yea"

The nurse let out a gentle laugh "I'll get you something right now" the nurse rushed out and the other continued what they were doing.

"Everything seems fine" the nurse near the machine said "I'll come later and check up on you one last time."

"I'll give you some morphine after your done eating, okay? The last nurse said, both the nurse made some final checks before nodding at each other both leaving at the same time, leaving Carlos alone once again.

Carlos laid on the bed waiting for someone to come and keep him company.

"Mr. Garcia I didn't know what to bring you so I brought you a corndog, fries, chocolate milk and for dessert I brought you chocolate ice cream" she said

A smile spread on his face as he heard everything she told him what she brought him, he looked at the nurse with a huge smile still on his face.

"May I ask for your name?" Carlos asked her

"My name is Daniela" she answered

"Well Daniela I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Carlos said the nurse handed him his lunch.

* * *

**Again I'm really sad that I haven't updated in a long time, but hopefully it won't happen anytime soon again. And please review it makes me update faster by inspiring me! So please REVIEW! Oh I'm sorry if you don't like me adding characters, really sorry, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

**Top Reviews:**

Wow! Nice story! I definitely have to keep an eye on this one. I can't wait  
to read about the rest of the guys waking up, and how Carlos is gonna react to  
what the doctor tells him.

UPDATE SOON!

-hpenchantress

**Hope you liked Carlos reaction! As for the rest of them we'll have to wait.**

My last review was short and psychotic. I'm going to try to make this one  
better. That's one of my random resolutions, is to have better reviews.

So, oh dear. Carlos is awake? Good for him. But what of Kendall and Logan? I  
think we all know that James isn't okay, but what about the other members of  
BTR? I'm going to be perfectly honest and say that I care most about James. So  
I NEED (yes, need) to know exactly how he's doing. Need.

I loved the part with the girls. As mean as this might sound, I can't wait to  
see their reactions when they find out that the boys were in an accident. The  
suspense is killing me, as is their unawareness. So I can't wait for that.

Aw, poor Mrs. Knight and Katie. I love how Katie asked about Kendall first,  
and THEN the other boys. Sisterly love is so sweet:)

So this was better than my last review, am I right? I hope I am. So awesome  
chapter, and please update soon!

-Falling to Fly

**I really love long reviews there awesome! I know how you feel I always need to know what James is doing in every story. You'll see more of the other guys in future chapters. I can't wait to start writing the girls reaction cause even I'm excited for it so don't worry I understand you. This review definitely made my day! Thanks for the review!**

YAY Carlos is awake! im soo happy he woke up. I feel so sorry for Katie she  
must be so scared. Not know how his brother is and everything. I know i would  
be. And his mom must be worried sick all 4 of her boys in the hospital at  
once. HORRIBLE! But i loved the chapter. UPDATE SOON PLEASE PLEASE PLEASY  
PLEASE PLEASE!

-unnaturalstories

**You got to see more of Carlos awake hope you liked it! Isn't Katie sweet and yes Mrs. K is pretty much feeling horrible.**

awhhh! poor Carlos! mehh! he needs a hug ASAP! this was just crazyness! i feel  
so bad for everyone! they all need hugs! nd u need a hug too! cuz u kno u had  
to write all this! hugs all around!

and i cant wait for an update :D :D

-fall into your sunglight

**Awww hugs all around sweet! Now Carlos is a bit happier hoped you liked it Carlos adorableness. Thanks for the hug!**

Okay. So it's 1:40am and I'm super tired but I can't sleep. Like I've been  
laying in bed for about three hours now and. . . Anyway. Forgive me if this  
review makes no sense. There is a reason I gave James and Logan insomnia. Lol.  
Although I'm nice to them about it. ANYWAY OHMYGOSH SHOOT ME BECAUSE I'M WAY  
OFF TOPIC AND MOT MAKING ANY SENSE.

Aw I felt so bad for Mrs. Knight and Katie. I mean I don't really like them  
which is why they tend to be MIA in my stories but I wanted to hug both of  
them and lie to them and tell them that everything would be fine. But they're  
not real. :(.

I also wanted to hug the girls because they are so blissfully clueless right  
now and they're going to get the rug pulled out from under them. Like soon.  
Ignorance is bliss but it's no going to last long. I love how you  
characterized Camille. Lol. Perfect. And I like Rachel. Yay!

And of course I want to hug Carlos because HE'S ALL ALONE! -SOBS- I'm  
feeling very huggy tonight. Or this morning. Technically.

I have to go before this review gets stupider. I love you and Logan and James  
and Ryan so please update soon!

-Miss Fenway

**YAY! First reviewer is Miss Fenway and not only first but longest! Like I may have mentioned earlier I love long reviews! This review made me so happy for the whole week, you deserve a trophy!**

**Yea it's really hard to write Katie and Mrs. K in character so thank you I wasn't sure about them. Poor girls I agree with you they maybe sooner than you think. And this whole chapter was about Carlos so hope you liked it!**

-Magiccatprinces

-Mudmaster94

-kacie

-racingrebel17

**Thank you all for reviewing hope you all like the update, Carlos reaction and hopefully future chapter updates.**

**

* * *

**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


	6. Hospital

**Hello people! I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter you can't believe how happy I was when I saw and read all of them. Did you all watch Big Time Sneakers? I could not stop laughing, James and Logan, they were hilarious. I know a lot of *cough (slash writers) cough* are going to have a lot of things to write about. God they were making me laugh so hard and Mrs. Knight basically thinking they were gay! Hope you like my story Thank you for reviewing my story!**

**And if this chapter gets confusing you can message me and I'll be happy to explain, but basically there will be a lot of scene changes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan they are to awesome to be owned by anyone other than themselves!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"PAGING DOCTOR STEVEN, DOCTOR STEVEN TO ROOM 1708"

Doctor Steven was walking down the corridor, trying to avoid people who like him were cluttered in the hospital's hallway. He saw his fellow doctors rushing down their patient rooms, nurses with trays of food and patient's families and friends sitting in the waiting area with same expressions of grief and despair. As he continued walking his mind became shrouded with thoughts of his current patients the four boys who had just recently become famous.

'_Who's in room 1708? Wait isn't it one of the other boys, what was his name? I know I have Carlos recovering.'_ Doctor Steven shook his head sadly '_Poor kids, I have to try everything I can to save him. I can't believe that I'm a doctor and I still can't get over the fact that someone would do this to kid and get away with it._

Not noticing how far he walked Doctor Steven was surprise to see the room close to him. He slowly walked towards the door he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it clockwise, the doctor stepped into the room and was greeted by the sight of a dark haired teenage boy sitting on the hospital bed.

"Why am I at a hospital?" the boy asked his hand rubbing the top of his head

* * *

Officer Ryan was sitting on his papers, pens, folders, and coffee cup cluttered desk, inside the police station, his head between his hands. He peered down and saw the open folder inside were four headshots of four different guys; one of the headshots had a big red x through it. The one with the x through it was Max, the only robber he caught from the bank robbery the other three had gotten away. The whole mission had gone horribly wrong he had let the robbers get away and in the process he managed to send four innocent boys to the hospitals, most of them in critical condition.

He pushed himself away from his desk and stood he gave his desk one last glance before walking out of the building._ 'I have to find those criminals before they hurt anyone else.'_ Ryan continued walking until he reached the parking lot; he stopped and looked around for his car. _'Wait a minute those boys look like…'_ he ran all the way to his car and thrust opened the front door of his car he quickly bends down and reached for his laptop that was hidden under his car seat. He turned on his computer typed in his password and waited after that he plugged in his internet connection then clicked the internet icon. '_There's no way it…'_ He went to the Google homepage and typed in Big Time Rush and hit enter. Ryan closed his eyes and begged _'Please let me be wrong'_ he slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart plummet the most recent post the words standing out most in big letters 'Big Time Rush members in hospital!'

'_No. Why couldn't I be wrong?' _he thought no wonder they seemed familiar he remembered his eight year old daughter asking him if he would take her friends and her to the concert. How could he face her daughter after what he had done to her idols?

'_Well I'm not just going to sit here and take this I'm going to catch those creeps who sent those poor boys to the hospital.' _He closed his laptop and threw it in the passenger seat and sat on the driver's seat _'I'm getting to the bottom of this'_ he put on his seat belt and stuck the keys to the car, instantly his car roared to life. He knew what he had to do, he was getting the answers one way or another he drove off, his destination the city jail.

* * *

"Kelly!" Gustavo yelled he was sitting in his desk.

His office door swung opened Kelly walked in with a clipboard her baby blue blouse tucked into her medium length black skirt. She placed her hand on her hip and gave Gustavo a soft glare as she walked up to his desk.

"What do you want now, Gustavo?" She asked him

"I just want to remind you the dogs have to be here early tomorrow I don't want them coming hours later, so be sure to pick them up at the Palm Woods" He said.

"I'll be sure to do that" Kelly said

"Good. The last thing I need from the dogs is another disaster" Gustavo added

Kelly just rolled eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

A black van drove into an empty parking lot a broken down building in front of it. As the van's engine cut off, the door slid open and one by one each guy got off the vehicle; all three of them carried full bags.

"Hey Max you can get off now. Are you okay?" The guy shouted he paused and waited for the response, after a few seconds he yelled again "Max! Are you there?" again not hearing a response he turned to the remaining guys. "John, Sam go check to see if Max is back there" the second those words left his mouth both of the guys dropped the bags and went running to the back of the van.

The boss looked around his surroundings seeing the streets lacking cars and people walking around, the corners of his mouth pulled up forming a grin. No way would the police catch them anytime soon he bent sown to retrieve the other guy's bags of money and walked toward the abandon building as he reached the front of the door he dropped all of their bags and turned back to the parking lot and once again resumed walking.

"Cooper! Come quick! Max's not here" John yelled

"I think he might have fallen during the crash he was shot in the leg you know" Sam added

"Damn!" He looked at both of them "We'll have to show the police we mean business, by I don't know…"

"Taking a hostage" he finished, facing them both Max and Sam looked at their boss shocked.

* * *

"Hey Dani! How are you doing?" Carlos waved to the nurse

Daniela smiled back and waved back she had a tray with her. She put the tray in the counter next to Carlos's bed and took out a couple of items, Daniela walked to the other side of the bed she placed her hand on his forehead and looked at the watch on her wrist after a few seconds she lowered her hand and faced Carlos again with a smile.

"Well good news is you seem to be getting better, if you keep this up you may be able to leave by the end of this week" She said.

"That's great!" Carlos threw both his arms up "I can't wait."

"I'm both happy and sad about that, I mean one of my most cheerful patients is leaving me soon but I know people outside of this hospital are missing you right now and this hospital is no place for a young man like you to be."

"I'll miss you too Dani!" Carlos shouted, the nurse grab the tray and lowered the tray to the hospitals tray holder.

Carlos looked down at his tray and grinned he didn't know why people always complained about hospital food so far he had a great lunch earlier that day. He grabbed a nugget from his tray and dunk it in the small ketchup compartment, he repeated this several time occasionally stopping for a drink of the chocolate milk.

"Mmmmmppphhhh" Carlos mumbled his mouth full of nuggets

"Excuse me?" Daniela asked puzzled, she watched as Carlos swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"I said why was Doctor Steven was called for?" he asked, he paused for a second making sure she heard him right then continuing where he left off.

"Oh that. Doctor Steven had to go check up on a patient who regained consciousness after being in an accident" Carlos nodded, Daniela continued talking "Yeah, I'm not sure but I think his name is Logan Mitchell."

Hearing coughing and then gasps for air she turned around only to find Carlos choking on his food.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is late! I know my author note is talking about BTSneaker but I just got done watching Big Time Pranks and it was so funny! This is for Miss Fenway** **this episode showed Logan considering quitting BTR to become a** **doctor! Hope you're excited for BTG!**

**To all the people reading this story thank you again for giving my story a chance, So please REVIEW!**

**-Beastboyfangirl**

**

* * *

**

**Top Reviews**

Hurray for updates! I hope you had fun with the play and everything went well! Good to have you back because I missed you. -clings to you and sobs- I swear I am sane.

. . .

ANYWAY.

I AM EXCITED FOR 'BIG TIME GIRLFRIENDS'! LIKE, I CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT ON THE COMPUTER WITHOUT USING ALL CAPS. AND I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW BECAUSE MY DAY IS FILLED WITH WORK AND SCHOOL AND FAMILY AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF. BUT I CAN WAIT. . .

-explodes-

ANYWAY.

Aw, Carlos seriously needs a hug because he's all alone and worried about his friends. And Logan is going to need a hug because he's going to be worried and guilty and -sob- There's so much angst right now and I love it.

RAWR. WHO THE HECK PAGED THE DOCTOR WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL CARLOS ABOUT JAMES AND KENDALL! THAT PERSON NEEDS TO DIE! NOW! I SHALL GO AFTER THEM WITH FORKS.

-clears throat-

In all seriousness, I really loved this chapter because Carlos was so worried that he wasn't his normal happy self. I mean, in the end he relaxed a little and that was nice to see as well.

BUT THEY STILL ALL NEED HUGS.

UPDATE SOON!

**-MissFenway**

**Wow. I haven't updated in a long time but yeah they all need hugs, And now you know why the doctor was paged for. And at least Carlos knows about Logan. Right? Logan's okay! Hopefully there'll be some Carlos and Logan talking scenes soon. Thanks I love when you review you always make my day!**

Ha! Man, if I ever get seriously injured I want to go to that hospital. Seriously, that's awesome that they feed the patients that kind of food XD Hoo...:)

Hurray, Logan is going to be okay -does happy dance- But what about Kendall and JAMES? I need (yes, still need) to know! It's going to eat away at me until I do. And then I'm going to explode. Into a million pieces. Yep, they're going to have to hose me off the walls. Ew. That's really gross... Sorry, off topic.

Haha, Carlos and his excitement:) I would be excited too if Logan was being moved into my hospital room. In fact, I'd probably die, because that would just be so amazing... Off topic again, sorry! But at least he was somewhat happy. He needs to be happy:)

So great chapter, and please update soon!

**-Falling To Fly**

**Thanks I wasn't sure about the hospital food, but you made me feel better about it, now you know where Logan is. Let's see what happens next!**

Nice! Great way to end the chapter...not actually finishing the sentence that could so easily have with "dead."

And how can you relax if you don't know how your friends are? I mean, seriously! Doctors should know that! Lol.

Please update soon!

Btw, does Logan ever get called "Logie" in the show? I've seen that nickname used for him in a couple of fan fictions but I don't ever remember him actually being called that in the show...

Oh and did you get the BTR album? I just got it today and am soooo excited! And I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL BIG TIME GIRLFRIENDS TONIGHT!

**-****Rockport268**

**Again I'm sorry this update is so late! Sometimes doctors don't realize their patients feelings. Yeah Logan does get called 'Logie' in the show several times, I think the first time was 'Big Time Crib' I'm not sure. Yes I love the album I always sleep with the BTR album on and dream of the guys in different scenarios. Thanks for Reviewing! **

YAY CARLOS IS AWAKE! this chapter is so vivid, I loved it :) thank you for mentioning my name :) any way I can't beat around the bush any more UPDATE SOON!

**-****Mudmaster94**

Ok first off im so totally pumped for Big Time Girlfriends! I need to see if Logan will punch James or not. Even though he probably wont because its nick he still might hopefully i k ow its mean but i need it. Aww i loved how Carlos woke up and remembered his friends and started pushing the button like if he didn't stop it would go away and he would never get to hear how is friends were doing. Carlos is so funny that way i love how you write him.

Not to be mean or anything but I NEED TO KNOW HOW JAMES IS OR I WILL DIE! He is my favorite character and i need to know what kind of shape he's in at all times or i will start hyperventilating and die right on my bedroom floor. Yes i will. I love how Carlos starts flirting with the nurse a little bit. That was cute. Thanks so much for making my review one of the top reviews it was awesome to read your response. Love the story and UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

**-unnaturalstories**

**I'm sorry but we won't be hearing anything about James for a couple of chapters so I'm sorry. And you're welcome my readers reviews always make me happy!**

OMG whats wrong with Kendall. this story is reallly good can't wait for the next update.

**-racingrebel17**

**Kendall won't be on for a couple of chapters. And thank you for review!**

Awesomeness loved it soooo much. Can't wait for the rest aand Carlos was soooo adorable especially when he was crying. Can't wait for more of James and i love that your adding characters.

Awesome story man.

**-RobXRae13**

**Ummmm girl…. But that's okay. Carlos needed to be adorable in the last chapter, And thank you I wasn't sure about the character but so far no complaints so I'm glad! Thanks for the review.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And if you're reading this story please review my goal is at least 13 reviews each chapter!**

**-Beastboyfangirl**


	7. Halfway There

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! All of you who reviewed my last chapter just want to thank you! I've been busy with school but that's no excuse. I'll try to update sooner!**

**SO SORRY! I'm haven't updated in weeks maybe even months! School has gotten ten times harder and I've been staying after school since school started but now we're doing play's and I've been getting home at 7 or later. But I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Now you can tell I put this off for a LONG, LONG, LONG time! So sorry! And if I still have fans for this story, Thank You and sorry for the wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR… And probably never will**

* * *

Logan peered to his left; he saw Carlos laying on the hospital bed the hospital's sheets pulled all the way reaching his chin. His breathing was the only thing making a sound occasionally Carlos would stir his eyes would open slightly then close again. Logan just smiled as he watched the sleeping boy; the nurse who brought him to the room told him what Carlos did when he found out he was awake.

* * *

"_Carlos!" Daniela yelled she dropped her clipboard and ran over to Carlos. She grabbed the bottle of water next to his bed and threw it on his lap she then began hitting his back, after a few minutes of hitting his back the coughing stopped. _

_Breathing heavily Carlos looked down to his lap seeing the water bottle he quickly got a hold of it and opened it; he began chugging down the water, some of the water not making it to his mouth landed on the sheets. Daniela let out a sigh then started walking to the cabinet she pulled out a cloth and made her way back to the boy. As she approached Carlos dropped the bottle, threw the sheets away from him and ran to the nurse placing his hands on her shoulder._

"_Did you say, Logan?" He asked his eyes wide, excitement evident in his voice._

"_Yes. Doctor Steven is with a Logan Mitchell" She starts explaining "He just regain consciousness-"_

_Carlos pulled his arms away from Daniela and began running to the door. "Where are you going? She asked him; Carlos faced the nurse with a determine look in his eyes. _

"_I have to find Logan" Carlos put his hand on the door he turned the knob clockwise and opened the door slightly. Daniela ran as fast as she could to the door and with both of her hands she pushed the door closed, she turned leaning her back towards the door. Carlos shocked stepped away from the door and looked at the girl he let out a frustrated groan as he paced around the room his hand on his head, his fingers curling over his hair and started pulling at it._

"_You have to rest Carlos, Doctor Steven is checking to see if Logan's okay but you have to wait here" Daniela explained she took a step away from the door and continued talking "Carlos once Doctor Steven is done checking Logan I'll tell you how he's doing" she saw Carlos's shoulders relax, she let out a sigh of relief and walked to the cabinet again she opened it and saw a small bottle of clear liquid and a needle. She grabbed both of them and placed them on top of the cabinet 'I thought I was going to have to use this' she was glad it didn't resort to that. She turned quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps in the room she saw the young boy running to the door and pulling it open._

"_I can't wait I have to see Logan now!" was the last thing she heard before the door slammed shut, she rushed over to the bed and pressed the red button on top of it. She had to inform the doctors about Carlos and how he should be resting instead of walking around. She was deep in thought only to have it broken by a small creaking sound she looked up and saw a slightly pink Carlos walk back into the room._

"_What room number is Logan in? Carlos asked, the nurse seeing this chance walked to the cabinet._

"_Let me look it up for you" She said trying to stall the boy. She grabbed the needle and stuck it inside the bottle and started filling it with the liquid. Carlos was still a little pink walked closer to the nurse he winced a bit as he got closer, the pain was finally catching up with him. Daniela hearing Carlos approaching grabbed her clipboard and needle and turned; Carlos was a couple of feet away Daniela took the remaining steps to get closer to the boy she shoved the clipboard to his face blocking his view, while Carlos was distracted by this she quickly inserted the needle into his arm and emptied the liquid inside._

"_Ouch… that hurt, wait did you just give me a shot?" Carlos asked swaying a bit as he tried making eye contact with her._

"_I'm so sorry Carlos" Daniela said "You have to rest now or you're not going to recover quickly. I'm so sorry" She watched as Carlos swayed more and more and watched as he fell to the ground. The door opened, a doctor wearing a white coat and a male nurse dressed in green scrubs entered the room at that moment._

"_Did you call us, Daniela?" The doctor asked her. He looked at her noticing that the girl was looking at the ground were the Hispanic boy was lying._

"_Wha-" the doctor said before he was cut off by the nurse_

"_I had to give him anesthesia, he was in pain but he still tried to leave and…" the nurse stopped talking as she watched Carlos._

"_It had to be done" the doctor nodded, understanding the nurses action. The doctor and the male nurse grabbed one end of the boy and lifted him onto the bed._

"_I'm so sorry, Carlos" Daniela disposed the needle and bottle in the waste disposal. She walked to the cabinet near the boy, pulling out a key out of her pocket she inserted the key and turned it. She grabbed a new blanket out of the cabinet and placed it over the unconscious boy._

* * *

"All of that happened yesterday, huh?" Logan continued watching Carlos sleeping. He looked around the room; Doctor Steven put him in this room late last night after telling him about the accident.

"Only, Carlos would do that" Logan laughed, then winced as he grabbed his ribs "Owww still in pain, I see."

'So _we were in an accident, Carlos is okay…' _Logan turned to look at the still sleeping Carlos. '_But what about Kendall and James?'_

A soft groan startled Logan from his train of thought he turned to the only other person in the room with him. He watched the young Latino boy turn in his bed muttering incoherent words "Who says…I can't marry…a corndog? The boys muttered. Logan felt a smirk tug at his lips; of course Carlos would dream that. The said boy eyes fluttered open and closed, he repeated the process a couple of times more finally choosing to have them open.

"Hey, Carlos" Logan greeted his now conscious friend. Carlos yawned and stretched from his bed as he went through his waking up ritual.

"Hey, Logan!" Carlos greeted back cheerfully, he let out another yawn and started stretching again stopping mid-stretch. He whipped his head to the person next to him "Loga-" Carlos leaned too close to the bed causing him to fall out of it. "Owww…"

"Carlos!" Logan hit the red button; he took off his blanket and climbed out of his bed he slowly kneeled down to help his friend.

Carlos felt his eyes watering but he didn't care as long as he had Logan by his side everything was going to get better soon. The door was thrown open as a couple of doctors rushed into the room to help the two boys.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just got busy, but no excuses I will update as soon as I can. I just had really bad writers block and well it took some time, but here I am. I've read** **all of my past reviews and honestly that's what made me update again. Hope I still have some fans! And hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave reviews! :D **

**-Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
